Talk:Boats
Travel times for sub-level 50 Cruisers Does anyone know the travel times for a level 1 Cruiser? IgorB 15:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) From memory, FV>BC ~29-33mins, WP>FV ~15-17, WP>BC ~33-36mins. Mine's just gone to a L4, but gives the time saved by level - will keep a track of it next few days. Tania 11:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yea, also, my Mini Cruiser just hit 9% of level 7 and it says: "Saved 1.0 mins on my level 7 Cruiser." According to the Wiki, it should be 2 mins. Is my Cruiser doomed? IgorB 21:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) heh.. don't think so - you've probably worked this one out already, but mine took about half a day to clock over levels - assume it has something to do with when our profiles are refreshed. Cruiser was at 25% before registering time saved - when I compared it, it fitted with my profile refreshes. Am going to continue keeping track of times, but looks like the table needs updating - cruiser clicked over to L7 earlier today & is now saving 1 min fr WP>FV where the table says it shouldn't save time for that trip til L9. Table could probably also be clearer that time saved kicks in on BC trips before WP<->FV. Are you keeping track of times? Putting them together would be good - more accurate. (sorry for late reply, only noticed it today) Tania 04:57, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sick and my brain is not working... but 4 trips to level up the Icelantica Crusiers. MarcD` Icelantica Travel Time Observation It takes 200mins for the Mini-Crusier (level 0) from SC to GB while it takes only 20mins for Toxic/Hybrid Crusier (level 0). MarcD 07:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Something paradoxical appeared as I'm updating the L50 Cruiser times - it takes *less* time to go from WP to LF than from WP to GB?? Need more data points. anon - 00:00:00 02 July 2009 (UTC) Add travel info for level 50 toxic/hybrid? Maybe we can add travel times table for the toxic/hybrid in the page somewhere? :* I noticed the travel time is drastically reduced at level 48. And the boats are fast to level to 50, so there is probably no need for a detailed table for levels 0-50. (PS. traveling between LF/SD<->GB WILL level the boat, and only takes ~2 minutes each way) :* After hitting level 50 (48+), it may even be more advantageous to use the toxic/hybrid within Farovia (no need to use rocket fuel). According to boards all trips are under 15 minutes. :* After hitting level 50 (48+), the best way to go from Icelantica to Farovia (WP), will no longer be to use the toxic/hybrid to SC, then change to mini cruiser and go to WP. Possibly going directly to WP is faster. None of this is confirmed, but needs to be tested... --Jayberwock 16:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I've been trying to get at least one sample in each cell, so we'd at least have a general idea what the travel time would be. However, there's too many variables involved for one person to do all the data collection. Here's the basic format I'm looking for: Who/When/From/To/Signs/Time/Text 'Who' is some verifiable identifier. 'When' is the date the trip was made. 'From' is source port. 'To' is the destination port. 'Signs' is the favorable/bad weather condition you see when initiating a trip. 'Time' is the trip time. If you have any other ideas on data points to collect, I'd be happy to hear any suggestions. So in the spirit of collecting data, I've created this sheet: http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=t1GmnbrrvkZXmV7GPyqROqg Right now it's read-only, but anyone interested in helping can: a) PM me with your google address and I'll add you to the editor list b) PM me with your data and I'll add it to the sheet. I prefer method (a) since it's less data entry for me. Toodles -- Smatterchoo 12:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I think it's enough to just collect the minimum and maximum times in the table: If your time is smaller than the minimum, update the minimum. If it's higher than the maximum, update the maximum. The thing most people are interested in is the maximum (worst case).. i.e. if they need to use a SKIP first, and how much time should be allocated for the trip(s). --Jayberwock 14:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Absolutely agree - min/max. However, my travels are pretty limited these days, I'm either in SD/LF or WP/FV. I don't want to have to waste all my skips collecting info which others could gather in their everyday travels. Also, there's another thought above about the times changing from time to time. Having the background data to reference could help age the data if something drastic changes, as opposed to starting it over from scratch. --Smatterchoo 03:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, one other thing I didn't mention: Aside from 'just good info to have', why I started collecting this was to try to do some triangulation and make a map. I haven't seen anything like that anywhere, has anyone else, or know of someone who might be putting one together? --Smatterchoo 13:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) The new travel times should now be based on map coordinates and boat speeds, so triangulating is possible. The new upcoming map will also give the relative locations of the islands, so reverse engineering the coordinates should be simple. Now that it's possible to do a U-turn, can someone please update the table? it will take a few hours of dedicated clicking (travel to every location, and do a u-turn) but should update the table nicely... or if just sitting somewhere, clicking through the locations and u-turning and updating those times would get it done without missing any fishing. Jayberwock 19:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Time saved per level I am trying to keep track of my travel times and it seems that the amount of time you save from an X Level boat depends on the total travel time (i.e. it is not constant). At level 50, both boats seem to cut travel time almost in half. I'm trying to minimize my traveling to and from San Digloo, so my sample size right now is small; I'll report back when I get more data. Keep this in mind as you note your times. -- Hyperchao 06:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : Agreed, I'm finding similar on time saved differing by distance travelled. I'm trying to track times between WP,FV,BC & MR (only just unlocked) & do at least one trip to/from each on each level. Time saved between WP&FV is defintely less, but also noticing there's some variation within levels. eg FV>BC 2-3mins ~L15. Small sample size concerns me, also (this is one of those things I wish we could check with Joe!!). Think pooling data if there's more than one of us tracking similar trips would be great. : Quick note on BC<->MR - wiki currently notes it takes ~10trips to register a diff in % of level. I've noticed a huge variation - it has taken 10-12 trips for an increment change a couple of times, but only 1 trip several other times, with a range spanning between both. Think there's a pattern in it, but its tough to pick because of needing to do BC>FV or WP & WP<->FV runs to keep track of times saved/level at the same time. Anyone else noticed this? Also started trying to work on a clearer table format, but won't have much time next few days to do much. Tania 23:48, 23 March 2009 (UTC) selling i wish there was a way to sell boats. i have a dinghy right now and would like to buy the mini-cruiser... i hope there could be an option to sell my dinghy back. i can't see a reason to keep the two boats when one can travel much farther? --big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 05:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, after traveling to a Farovian fishing island area using the Mini Cruiser (using no fuel - except Rocket Booster fuel if you have it), you can then switch over to the Dinghy and fish of off it and use no fuel. You only use fuel when fishing using the Mini Cruiser - not traveling. So, many frugal Fish Wranglers use this technique to keep fuel costs to a minimum. :Thatcherw 06:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Future Data for travel times 21 Jun 14 Jeydo (talk) 09:49, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Roperia Deadwater Saloon starting with HP 25.0 27.0 21.2 21.2 19.1 19.2 12.4 9.3 Burnout Bay starting with Mosq Run (MR) 28.3 29.6 34.7 18.9 17.0 Skip 13.9 Skip Castout Creek starting with MR 22.4 25.7 28.3 14.1 16.7 skip 7.3 Jettison Jetty starting with MR 15.4 15.4 22.6 10.4 14.5 Farovia SS Graveyard 38.3 36.0 49.0 45.3 59.6 72.9 73.5 76.4 81.7 89.6 61.5 65.9 57.5 58.4 61.0 65.2 40.2 46.5 50.2 34.3 25.0 8.2 2.3 3.6 SS Minefield 33.6 38.8 45.5 43.0 55.3 66.6 68.5 71.5 75.5 84.1 58.5 58.5 53.2 58.6 64.0 63.6 40.7 39.5 42.0 30.6 22.2 4.7 3.6 SS Whiskey 32.7 35.6 43.1 46.4 53.4 60.9 65.5 66.5 71.1 82.3 59.7 60.5 51.4 61.9 60.9 67.0 38.8 36.2 39.4 29.6 16.0 3.6 GGate |to Sans Culpra - arriving in 5 mins 1 sec! Voyaging to SC on my Alcatraz Cruiser 5x faster (saved 20.1 mins) due to RLC boost Saved 25.0 mins from my lv 50/50 boat. Put time w/o boost & boat level | 28.5 30.3 40.0 34.2 51.1 70.1 69.9 78.3 80.1 85.5 51.7 51.3 44.3 43.7 41.3 45.8 41.5 42.5 51.7 37.4 29.7 21.0 21.0 20.6 20.4